


Tipsy and Flirty

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, a little bit of tipsy flirting, castiel looked way too fine in that scene, dr novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: You were slightly tipsy when Dean and Sam called you to the hospital about Donatello. Naturally, you encounter Castiel in his doctor disguise and the mischief ensues.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Tipsy and Flirty

**Inspiration: Season 14, Episode 12 - Prophet and Loss**

Donatello had been revived by a miracle and as he rested in his room, Dean took off with the doctor to sort out release dates while Sam headed to the car. Castiel lingered behind to monitor the prophet with you joining him and looking at him very strangely. Thankfully, Sam had informed him of your recent dance with the bar. 

Stepping over to him, you traced your fingers delicately down the stethoscope, noticing the faint goosebumps that trailed up the angels neck.

“You really need to dress up like this more often, _Dr Novak_.” Your voice was sultry as you leaned into him. Castiel felt your hands wandering under the doctors coat and quickly caught them before they ended up somewhere dangerous. You closed the space between your bodies and very clearly tried to land a kiss but the angel could smell the alcohol coming off of you.

“(Y/n).” Castiel called out softly. He raised a hand to your cheek and you instantly leaned into the warm touch, allowing the angel to see your broken spirit that was currently doused in rum and whiskey.

Dean’s plan had taken its toll on them all and they each handled it differently - you preferred to get drunk and deny the reality for as long as possible.

“Let’s get you back to the car.” Castiel suggested. You shook your head and pulled away. 

You stepped backwards and tripped over your own feet. You would have met the floor if Castiel didn’t have a quick and steady hold on your arms.

“No.” You refused.

The angel was familiar with how difficult you could be when intoxicated. “(Y/n), you need to rest.” He told said and you reached out to grab his coat.

“No - I just - I just want to kiss you.”

Castiel took your outstretched hands in his and held you in place, leaning forward as he spoke.

“If you come with me to the Impala, I promise to give you all the kisses that you want.” He negotiated.

His offer seemed to have pacified you when he felt less resistance. You sighed and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Promise that you’re not lying?”

Castiel felt his heart stop, mind briefly flicking to the deal he had made with the Empty, and the lies that he told you to keep that truth. But he shook that from his mind - it wasn’t relevant to what you had just asked him. Flashing you a smile, Castiel nodded.

“I promise.”


End file.
